


I'm a Sucker for You

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin loves Seungmin very much and so do I, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Seungjin Fluff because let's be honest we all know we need it, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Stan Kim Seungmin, Stan Seungjin, Tickling, Uwus: dropped, pure fluff, seungjin is superior, seungjin/hyunmin, soft seungjin, we love boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is utterly, completely, absolutely in love with his adorable boyfriend Kim Seungmin, and isn't afraid to remind him.





	I'm a Sucker for You

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, hi! I wrote this kind of on impulse because wow I really just love Seungmin and I needed to let that out somewhere-  
> So yeah this is basically me projecting onto Hyunjin to demonstrate how much I love Seungmin
> 
> Also! This is inspired by the song Sucker by the Jonas Brothers! I listened to it and was like,,, THAT's a seungjin song  
> I would highly recommend you listen to it, it's absolutely amazing <3
> 
> Be prepared to drop all of your uwus, and have fun reading!

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you (About you), about you (About you)_

_And you're makin' the typical me break my typical rules_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you (Uh)_

_I'm a sucker for you_

A series of laughs erupted from the light-blue themed, comfortable bedroom of an apartment that two specific individuals knew so well. These laughs came from Kim Seungmin, the soft, angelic boyfriend of Hwang Hyunjin. Hyunjin was equally as angelic, but had uncontrollable moments of mischievousness when it came to his adorable boyfriend. Currently, Hyunjin’s mischief came in the form of tickling his unsuspecting lover, causing Seungmin to double over in the bell-like laughter that the older loved so much.

“Get… your hands… off of me,” Seungmin struggled to mutter between laughs, clutching his sides as Hyunjin tickled his waist mercilessly. Hyunjin simply shook his head in return and smirked, continuing as he was previously, not knowing he was going to regret it in a few moments. In a few moments, Seungmin gathered all of his strength and pushed the older off of the bed, causing Hyunjin to land on the floor with a loud _thump_ and the younger to laugh at his expense. “That’s what you get, you jerk,” Seungmin said as he leaned over the bed and stuck his tongue out at the taller, softly blowing a raspberry at him and subsequently smiling from amusement.

“That’s mean, Minnie,” Hyunjin said, biting his lip and feigning sadness. He clutched his elbow, letting out a soft groan as he pretended to hold it from pain. “It hurts,” he mumbled, looking up at Seungmin and humorously observing the younger’s expression soften into one of concern, the reaction he’d expected from the innocent human. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Seungmin to get off of the bed and sit down next to him, gently placing his hand under Hyunjin’s elbow in order to inspect it.

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin muttered, his eyes locked onto the joint of Hyunjin’s arm as he caressed it gently in an attempt to soothe the ‘pain’. “Should I get ice for it?” He asked, looking up at Hyunjin with a sad pout as regret shined in his large, sparkling chocolate eyes. Whatever mischievousness Hyunjin had melted away at that moment, and overwhelming love for his innocent, naive boyfriend flooded his heart. He couldn’t help but pull his arm from Seungmin’s grasp and use both of his hands to pull the younger into his lap in a single movement.

“I don’t think ice will help me,” Hyunjin said, a smirk growing on his face as he watched Seungmin’s chocolate eyes widen from realization. “But maybe a kiss will?” He said, puckering his lips expectantly and tightening his grip around the younger’s waist. However, instead of feeling the smaller’s lips against his own, he received a soft smack on his shoulder and an angry pout in response.

“No, you idiot. You don’t get any kisses after what you just did,” Seungmin said with an angry whine, pulling himself out of Hyunjin’s grip and off of his lap. He stood up and crossed his arms as he looked down at Hyunjin, letting out a huff as he began to walk away from the older and towards the door of the bedroom, evidently wanting to go out and away from Hyunjin.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin called out, scrambling to get up and reach Seungmin before he reached the door. He did so successfully, and managed to grab his boyfriend’s hand just in time, effectively stopping him from leaving. “I’m sorry,” he said, genuine regret oozing from his apology. Seungmin turned his head to look at him, and it was clear that his resolve was dissolving just as quickly as it arrived. Hyunjin noticed as Seungmin forced himself to not look at his boyfriend in order to not give in, and the younger attempted to pull his hand away only to fail miserably. “Baby, _please_ ,” Hyunjin muttered, pouting persuasively as he used the name that he knew Seungmin was weak for.

Seungmin turned to face him almost immediately, his face burning crimson red from the use of the nickname. “You- that- you can’t use that against me,” he sputtered out. “That’s cheating! You know- know that I-” He failed to get his words out, apparently very flustered from the situation as he covered his face with his free hand.

“Know that you what? That you love when I call you baby?” Hyunjin said bluntly with a smirk, causing Seungmin to blush even more as he nodded and struggled to turn away from Hyunjin to hide his embarrassment. The older merely laughed and pulled Seungmin towards himself, letting themselves land on the bed with Seungmin once again being seated comfortably in Hyunjin’s lap. “We’ve been dating for more than a year and you _still_ get flustered when I call you that,” he teased, puckering his lips to press a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek but sadly being stopped by Seungmin’s hand covering his mouth.

“I said no kisses,” Seungmin declared, his eyebrows scrunched together cutely as he shook his head indignantly.

“You said that _you_ wouldn’t give  _me_ any kisses. You never said that _I_ couldn’t give _you_ kisses,” Hyunjin said with a smirk after pulling Seungmin’s hand off of his mouth. He laughed as he watched Seungmin struggle to form a response, and he pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s red cheek. Even though he had been defiant earlier, he seemed to be enjoying the physical contact, and his previously resistant facade easily melted away as he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and leaned into the kiss. Hyunjin pulled away and laughed at the reaction, his lips curling upward into a soft smile. “What happened? Cat got your tongue?” He said teasingly, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist gently. Rather than giving him an answer, Seungmin simply whined in protest and buried his face in Hyunjin’s neck, causing the older to laugh once again. “You’re so cute, Minnie,” Hyunjin commented, pressing another kiss to Seungmin’s hair and then smiling.

“I’m not cute,” he denied immediately, shaking his head and glaring at Hyunjin. However, his adorable angry pout and soft whines said otherwise, the older thought with a smile.

“Yes you are,” Hyunjin stated, pressing his lips to Seungmin’s cheek once again, only this time, he didn’t stop at one place. He pressed more soft kisses all over Seungmin’s face, causing the younger to giggle lightly and gently push his boyfriend’s face away with his hand. But Hyunjin didn’t stop there, and kissed his hand instead until Seungmin pulled his hand away, thus allowing him to kiss Seungmin’s face once again. He paused when his lips reached the corner of Seungmin’s mouth, causing the younger to let out the smallest of whines that pulled at Hyunjin’s heartstrings. “God, I love you so much,” Hyunjin breathed against Seungmin’s lips before pulling away, observing Seungmin’s face turning a beautiful crimson red.

“I know, I know. You tell me that all the time,” Seungmin muttered, looking anywhere but directly at Hyunjin. “I don’t understand what you love so much about me, though,” he confessed, because he genuinely could not see what Hyunjin found so lovable about him. However, he couldn’t lie and say that there wasn’t a small part of him that _wanted_ Hyunjin to talk about him. He wasn’t necessarily desperate for attention or compliments (because Hyunjin definitely provided him with enough of both), but Seungmin felt happy when Hyunjin told him the specific things that he loved about him.

“Baby, there’s a _long_ list,” Hyunjin said as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind Seungmin’s ear. “I love _everything_ about you. The little mole on your left cheek, your beautiful eyes, your soft hair, the nasally sounds and dinosaur noises you make, your pretty lips, kindness, work ethic, intelligence, honesty, loyalty, singing voice, sincerity, perseverance, courage, selflessness-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Seungmin said with a blush as he covered Hyunjin’s mouth with his hand momentarily. He had gotten more than he had asked for, and now he couldn’t stop blushing as he covered his face with his hands from embarrassment.

“Hey, you’re not going to say it back?” Hyunjin asked with a pout, and Seungmin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not going to say you love me?” He continued, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s and running his hands along his back in an vertical movement.

“I don’t need to say it,” Seungmin muttered, and he noticed a hint of sadness flicker in Hyunjin’s eyes, causing a pang of regret in his soft heart. “You know that I already do, you idiot,” he continued, his blush spreading across his neck and ears, and the sadness in his boyfriend’s eyes immediately disappeared and was replaced with a glint of mischief.

“Already do what? I don’t know what you mean, Minnie. You’re going to have to tell me,” Hyunjin said with a smirk, beginning to nuzzle Seungmin’s neck and press the gentlest of kisses along it. He trailed his lips all over, pausing every moment or so to tenderly bite at the soft skin and leave marks that would eventually turn purple. Seungmin let out the smallest sound of pleasure and turned his face to look directly at Hyunjin, tapping his own lips and puckering them ever so slightly to signify his want for a kiss. He felt disappointed, however, when Hyunjin pulled away and shook his head, a mischievous smile on his face. “Not until you say it, baby.”

If Seungmin could blush even more, he definitely would have at that moment. “Fine,” he muttered under his breath, looking directly into Hyunjin’s gleaming brown eyes. “I love you, Hwang Hyunjin. Now can you _please_ kiss me?” He said with a whine, looking at Hyunjin with the cutest of pouts. Hyunjin simply smiled happily at the words, feeling pleasantly surprised that Seungmin had given in so easily. Really, how could he say no to that face?

“With pleasure,” Hyunjin said with a soft smile, connecting their lips in one swift movement. The kiss wasn’t rushed or heated; it was gentle and caring, their lips moving together fluidly like destiny had meant for the two of them to be there together. When Hyunjin pulled away, Seungmin let out a soft, half-content sigh, and he looked at his boyfriend expectantly. “More?” Hyunjin asked with a smirk, and Seungmin nodded immediately, parting his lips ever-so-slightly as an invitation for more.

Of course, since Hyunjin could never say no to his adorable boyfriend, he connected their lips once again. The second kiss was not like the first at all; it was all heat and compassion, desperation for contact taking over their senses. Seungmin easily let Hyunjin’s tongue enter his mouth, and they kissed with extreme fervor, with Hyunjin’s hands roaming all over Seungmin’s body and under his hoodie (which just so happened to be Hyunjin’s) to caress the soft skin. Seungmin let out a little shiver at the feeling of the older’s cold hands meeting his waist, and his arms around Hyunjin’s neck tightened ever so slightly at the contact. Hyunjin smiled as he pulled at Seungmin’s lower lip with his teeth, eliciting a barely-audible moan from the younger, followed by a deep blush of embarrassment. Hyunjin swiped his tongue over his boyfriend’s bruised lips, finally pressing a brief, soft kiss against them before pulling away and smiling happily.

Hyunjin always thought Seungmin looked cute, but he thought that Seungmin looked cutest like this: tousled, mussed hair, glistening, bruised ruby lips, oversized clothing, purple marks endowing his honey skin. “You’re so pretty,” he cooed in Seungmin’s ear. “My pretty baby, my angel, my sweetheart; I love you, I love you, I love you-”

“Okay,” Seungmin interrupted as he placed a hand over Hyunjin’s mouth, his cheeks flaring red from how flustered he felt. “I get it, idiot. You love me,” he mumbled as he removed his hand from Hyunjin’s lips. “You keep going on and on about it. Give me a chance to respond, will you?” he mumbled with a pout as he crossed his arms. Hyunjin’s eyes widened ever so slightly before a grin overtook his face, his eyes turning into crescents as his lips turned upward.

“Oh? Respond how?” The older said with a laugh, feeling genuinely curious as to what Seungmin would do. “My baby’s getting braver, huh? A few seconds ago, you couldn’t even say I love you without me asking for it and now you want to _respond_? You’re so cute, Minnie,” He exclaimed with a smirk, nuzzling Seungmin’s hickey-littered neck softly. The younger let out a small whine of protest because of the teasing, and Hyunjin let out a humorous chuckle before looking up at him again. “Okay, okay, I’ll listen now,” he said with a laugh.

“You’re so annoying sometimes,” Seungmin said with a huff as he smacked Hyunjin’s shoulder lightly. “But… I wouldn’t want to have anyone else as my boyfriend. I think you’re very sweet and loving, even though you mess with me a lot.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I’m not always the best at expressing my feelings, but you always manage to understand me, and for that, I’m very grateful. I guess... I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really do love you, Jinnie, so please stay by my side.” He cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks with his hands and pressed the softest of kisses to Hyunjin’s lips, his face burning red for what felt like the millionth time that day. However, he pulled away immediately at the sound of barely-audible sobs coming from his boyfriend. “Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry-” Seungmin said with alarm in his voice as he tried to gently wipe the tears that were now flowing down Hyunjin’s face with his thumbs.

“N-no, it’s okay, Minnie,” he sniffled, tugging Seungmin’s hands away from his face and instead holding them in his own. “I just- _of course_ I’ll stay by your side. You’re my everything, you know? I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so, so much, Minnie,” Hyunjin said as he used a single hand to wipe away the rest of his tears, and then smiled at his boyfriend. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“If I’m honest, I don’t know _how_ I do it,” Seungmin said jokingly as he shook his head with disappointment for the effect. “It’s hard work dealing with the devil, you know,” he said as he crossed his arms and smiled, humor glinting in his chocolate eyes. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he pouted angrily, but the reaction only caused Seungmin to laugh loudly and press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he said between bouts of laughter.

“Huh, what happened to no kisses? Changed your mind?” Hyunjin mentioned with a large smile, causing Seungmin to cover his face in embarrassment. Hyunjin laughed at the small ‘ _shut up’_ his boyfriend muttered, and wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s waist as he pressed his face against the neck of the other. He took his opportunity to lift up Seungmin from his lap and lay him down on the bed, subsequently lying down next to him and looking at him with a smile.

“Stop looking at me like I’m the only person in the world and sleep already, _bapo_ ,” Seungmin said after a few moments of Hyunjin staring lovingly at him, and his face burned as he used a single hand to cover Hyunjin’s eyes. But he wouldn't mention to his boyfriend that he looked at him the exact same way when he wasn’t looking, he thought as Hyunjin pulled his hand away from his face and softly grabbed Seungmin’s thighs to wrap them around his waist in a comfortable straddle.

“Okay, I’ll go to sleep. But only if you give me one more, baby,” Hyunjin said as he tapped his own lips with a mischievous smirk, signifying his want for yet another kiss.

“I- that’s- you’re absolutely ridiculous,” Seungmin sputtered, but Hyunjin only looked at him expectantly, that atrociously gorgeous smirk still on his face. “I never should’ve given you any at all,” Seungmin said with a huff as he cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks softly. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s, letting them mold together into the softest of kisses. He felt Hyunjin smile against his lips before the older placed a hand on the back of Seungmin’s head to pull him as close as possible. Hyunjin used his tongue to caress every crevice of his boyfriend’s mouth, leaving him utterly breathless when they finally disconnected their lips. The older bit the younger’s lower lip gently, eliciting a soft gasp from him before he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Seungmin’s mouth. As Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck, Seungmin whispered, “Now go to sleep, idiot.”

But he didn’t need to, because by then, Hyunjin was already snoring softly against his neck, his eyes shut and his eyelashes pressing against Seungmin’s skin. Seungmin smiled softly, and he pressed a kiss onto Hyunjin’s soft hair before closing his own eyes and whispering his final words before drifting off to sleep.

 _“I love you_. _”_

[the end]

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm back to provide more Seungjin content because let's be honest I have no self-restraint when it comes to Seungjin-
> 
> This is basically me just writing 2903 words of love for Seungmin and do I have any regrets? Absolutely not, 10/10 would do it again
> 
> Stan talent, stan the superior ship seungjin
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
